Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear or angular measuring instrument comprising a capacitive sensor having transmitting electrodes for transmitting capacitively coupled signals and arranged along a first linear or curvilinear array, said transmitting electrodes being connected to first means generating on said electrodes a first spatially periodic pattern of electrical signals shifting by increments along said first array, said sensor having receiving electrodes, for receiving capacitively coupled signals, connected to second means for determining the relative position along said first array of an organ having a second spatially periodic array of features which may influence the capacitive couplings of transmitted and received signals.